


Тетради в клеточку

by 22310



Category: Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: 2015





	Тетради в клеточку

**Author's Note:**

> 2015

Меня угнетают тетради в клеточку.  
Каждая буковка —  
В камере,  
Подстрижена под линеечку,  
Каждое слово — правильно  
Сидит за синей решеточкой,  
Смотрит, и не решается,  
Что-либо  
Сказать.

И все предложения увечные,  
В них литеры ошалелые,  
Как будто целуясь взасос,  
Разбегаются,  
Прижимаются,  
И снова,  
Друг друга любя,  
Выходят из клеточек,  
Уходят с листа.


End file.
